princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The KOTOR King
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Lion King. Cast *baby Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as infant Simba *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as young Simba *Revan (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) as adult Simba *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as young Nala *Bastila Shan (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as adult Nala *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mufasa *Valka (How to Train your Dragon 2) as Sarabi *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) as Sarafina *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Rafiki *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Timon *Chien-Po (Mulan) as Pumbaa *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Scar *Shego (Kim Possible) as Shenzi *Admiral Zhao (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Banzai *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Ed *The Fire Nation Army (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as the hyenas Scenes *The KOTOR King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The KOTOR King part 2 - Stoick and Ozai's Conversation *The KOTOR King part 3 - Aang's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The KOTOR King part 4 - Aang's Pouncing Lesson *The KOTOR King part 5 - Aang and Ozai's Conversation/Inviting Katara *The KOTOR King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King”/Ditching Merlin *The KOTOR King part 7 – Aang & Katara Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard *The KOTOR King part 8 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including Shego, Admiral Zhao and The Joker *The KOTOR King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard - Stoick to the Rescue *The KOTOR King part 10 - Kings of the Past *The KOTOR King part 11 - "Be Prepared"/Ozai's Army *The KOTOR King part 12 - The Stampede/Stoick's Death/Aang Runs Away *The KOTOR King part 13 - Ozai Takes Over *The KOTOR King part 14 - Meet Flynn and Chien-Po *The KOTOR King part 15 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The KOTOR King part 16 - Merlin and Ozai's Conversation *The KOTOR King part 17 - Relax under the Stars/He's Alive? *The KOTOR King part 18 - Bastila Chased Chien-Po/The Reunion *The KOTOR King part 19 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The KOTOR King part 20 - Revan and Bastila's Argument/Meet Iroh/Stoick’s Ghost *The KOTOR King part 21 - The King has Returned/Flynn and Chien Po's Distraction *The KOTOR King part 22 - Revan Confronts Ozai/Revan Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The KOTOR King part 23 - Revan vs. Ozai/Ozai's Death/Happy Ending *The KOTOR King part 24- End Credits Cast Gallery Baby_Aang.png|infant Aang as infant Simba Aang avatar returns.JPG|Aang as young Simba The Jedi Revan.PNG|Revan as adult Simba Katara smiles at coronation.png|Katara as young Nala Bastila Shan Hasbro.jpg|Bastila Shan as adult Nala Stoick tv.jpg|Stoick as Mufasa Valka.JPG|Valka as Sarabi Pocahontas01.jpg|Pocahontas as Sarafina Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Rafiki Flynn castle.JPG|Flynn Rider as Timon Chien Po.jpg|Chien-Po as Pumbaa MerlinClipart.jpg|Merlin as Zazu Ozai.png|Firelord Ozai as Scar Shego.jpg|Shego as Shenzi Commander Zhao Southern Air Temple.png|Admiral Zhao as Banzai Btas joker.gif|The Joker as Ed Fire Nation military.png|Fire Nation army as the hyenas Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:Human Style Spoofs